


Shivering Light

by Wooden_doll



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Female Harry Potter, Not Really Character Death, Short & Sweet, female Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 10:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wooden_doll/pseuds/Wooden_doll
Summary: That's my first time writing in english, so PROBABLY it's a mess, sorry.
Relationships: Death/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Shivering Light

**Author's Note:**

> That's my first time writing in english, so PROBABLY it's a mess, sorry.

It was an unusually cold winter night when Death met Violet Potter.  


Oh, she already knew who she was, had touched her before. As an indifferent witness and unwilling accomplice to all the murders, she saw her survive for the first time, at her touch. At the time, the girl was a beautiful baby, with dark curls and green eyes peering out from behind a comfortable bedspread, when a wand was placed in front of her face and her claws caressed her soul, ready to remove it from the body and send it to the pure world, just a small light among so many others, a bright spot in a sea of stars.  


No. Not yet...  


Hesitantly, Death walked away, and watched curiously as the fatal curse failed for the first time. Leaving little more than an open wound on her forehead, which soon was healed and disappeared. The spell ricocheted back to its killer; a second soul escaped from her hands that night.  


Five years had passed, then, and Death found Violet Potter again. Wearing only a very large masciline T-shirt and a scarf, she pushed snow piles up to her knee in a vain attempt to clean the house's side. Her fingers were trembling and her lips were blue when she approached, and even the sweat droplets that formed on her forehead, with the effort, froze before dripping. Rubbing them with her arms, Violet rained tears of frozen crystals in the snow.  


Death was about to blow the last consequences of hypothermia through her chest, when the girl looked up tiredly and stare her straight in the eye.  


-Aren’t you cold?  


Death wasn’t, Things in life would hardly affect her. The little girl did not seem to think so, however, because her eyes slide from her bare feets to her head, where a human skull without the jaw served as a mask, partially hidden by the black cloak that fell to her knees, the bars fluttering like coal smoke and dissolving into ashes, marking her steps.  


-Wait here.  


She ran back into the house, and shortly thereafter, came back with a mug of hot water. Holding it by the handle, so as not to steal the heat from the drink with his fingers, Violet held it out with a smile.  


Death smiled, ironically. A little girl on the verge of freezing offering her shards of heat. On a whim, this time, she didn't take her soul either.  


  


It took months to see her again, but once again Violet's little soul called out to her, through the night. Death followed, so it was her duty, and she found it, broken in the dark inward of a cupboard under the stairs.  


-It's you again, the beautiful lady from the other time.  


-Beautiful? - She said, wondering if the sound of her voice would frighten her. To mortals, even a whisper of death would be agonizing. It was the chirping of crows in the trees, the clash of the guillotine blade, a shrill scream of dread - I am hardly described as beautiful.  


Violet, on the other hand, seemed to fill that adjective very well. Despite all the injuries she collected, her skin seemed to refuse to show even the smallest scar. Smooth as silk, it wrapped her small, delicate body with the color of freshly fallen snow, and both her voluminous hair, dark as tar; as the green eyes, large and expressive, gave her the impression of a doll.  


-Well, that is just rude - she said, sitting against the wall and hugging her legs against her chest, to offer more space to her - People should say that to you.  


-I don't usually talk to people.  


-Why?  


-When I am around, most people do not enjoy my presence - she said - And even those who seek me hesitate and regret, when they find me.  


Violet pursed her lips, red as roses, and nodded, as if she understood.  


-People don't like me too - she said - they say I'm weird.  


-Are you?  


-A little, I think. - She shrugged, peeling off a piece of the rag that wrapped around her like a dress. The original color had been lost, behind the time and the blood that stained it, encrusting it with sandy shells of hardened clots.  


-You don't look weird to me.  


That earned her a lovely smile.  


-Thank you.  


Despite planning to take her, Death was distracted enough that, when she finally remembered her purpose there, the girl was already far enough from death. Laughing, she turned her back on hem then, knowing very well what the naughty girl had done, and agreed that it wouldn't be this time either.  


  


When he found her again, it was her own choice not to take her soul. Violet was lying in a pool of her own blood, her hair spread like a scarlet halo around her, while she absently stared at the sky. Death sat beside her, taking off his hood and mask, and watched her with an amused expression.  


-For someone who always runs away from me, you give me many chances to see you.  


-I missed you - Violet said, very sincerely.  


-So, was it on purpose?  


-No, I thought about it a few times, but I imagined that you would come to see me eventually - she laughed - I was trying to escape from my cousin, and I ended up up there.  


A broken arm stretched out, pointing to the edge of the school's roof, before falling down next to her, like a puppet with cuted strings.  


-So - she continued - I got dizzy, stumbled and fall. I think I broke something...  


-You broke _several_ somethings, little one.  


-Oh ... - she said, then shrugged – They’re fixing up.  


-Curiously, they are - Death lifted her carefully, avoiding touching her _that_ way, and let his head rest on her lap - This is no ordinary magic.  


-No, it's not.  


-Are you going to tell me what it is?  


-I can't - Violet laughed, as if it were a big surprise - You will know eventually, but not yet.  


-Unless if I take you.  


-Yes, unless you do that - Violet agreed, turning her eyes to her face, finally, when Death pulled her higher - Oh, I was right! You are very beautiful.  


-And you’re very kind.  


-I can be mean sometimes - Violet whispered, like a secret - But it's not on purpose. I usually try to be good.  


Running the fingers through her hair, Death untangled the dark streaks of the crusted blood, avoiding touching the open wound that ran through the back of her head, like a crushed fruit. Carefully, she wiped her blood and stroked her temples, until the girl was perfectly healed, and as far away as she was close to her.  


-Thank you - Violet told her - Contrary to what they say, you are also very kind.  


Death received that compliment with a graceful nod, even though he knew the girl was wrong. Peaceful, perhaps?  


Kind? Never. It was not in her nature.  


  


Violet was eleven when Death saw her again. Leaning against a mirror, she wept silently, her hands reddened in raw wounds, while she stared at the body of an old professor, partially destroyed, a few steps away from her.  


Another soul had escaped that night, but Quirino Quirrel's did not repeat the feat. Gathering it between her claws, she crushed it, leaving it’s rotten remains to drip through gaps in reality, where they would fight for (almost) an eternity, until they came together again and moved on.  


Don't dared run away from her, so rudely, it wouldn't be necessary. Her eyes turned to little Violet once again, wondering if she would eventually deserve the same fate.  


-It's not natural, I can't, I can't, I can’t, I can’t...  


Slowly, Death sat down next to her. The girl had bitten her nails to the flesh, and she hardly seemed to notice, in her frenzyness, that her teeth were close to scratching the phalanx bone. Carefully, Death grabbed his wrists and pulled them away from her mouth until the girl looked at her.  


-Death ... - she said, looking confused by her presence there.  


-Why are you surprised? - she said, pointing to the body lying on the floor - You who brought me to this ...  


-No, no! It's not natural, I can't! - She shrank even more, bringing her destroyed fingers to her hair, as if she wanted to pull them out by the roots - It's not me, it's not me! I can't kill!  


Concerned, she pulled the child against her, letting her cry until she calmed down. A lot of incomprehensible words left her lips, a myriad of apologies and promises that she would not do it again.  


-I'm not upset - she said.  


Violet looked at her like it was incomprehensible.  


-You should be.  


  


-Oh Violet - Death said, next to the little girl - What did you do to yourself this time?  


Lying on the cold stone floor, Violet aimed at the ceiling, while basilisk venom tore her body from the inside out. Death could feel, without even looking at her, all of her organs being liquefied, destroyed to a level that even she couldn’t heal. Beside her, the giant corpse of a snake rested, looking along the secret chamber with blind, destroyed eyes.  


-Are you angry with me?  


-I'm never angry with you - she said, and wasn't that incomprehensible? That girl's petulance in seeking her company and running away from her, at the same time, should be beyond irritating - I wish I didn't need to see you so often, but I'm not angry.  


-That's mean of you - Violet snorted, looking back at the ceiling - I like you very much.  


-I like you too, so try to stay away from me.  


-It's not my nature.  


-Oh? And what does it mean?  


-I need to suffer.  


Death liked to think that she was quite eloquent and articulate.  


-Huh?  


She liked to think it was, and it would normally be true. Violet seemed happy to fill the exceptions of all her rules very often, however.  


-I need to suffer.  


-I understood what you said, silly girl.  


-Oh ... then?  


Removing the skull mask, Death pinched the bridge of his nose.  


-You are a masochist, is that what you are saying?  


-No! - Violet turned her eyes, shocked that Death would think that of her - Of course not.  


-You won't gave me a straight answer, will you?  


That made her laugh, for some reason. She was past the point that she was supposed to take her soul, and she was about to do so when a phoenix swooped down, landing on her arm and shedding tears on her wounds. The small healing impulse was enough for Violet's own unnerving magic to begin to revert the damage on her body.  


\- I escaped from you again.  


-Don't be so snippy, I can still take you if I want ...  


-But you don't want to - She had the audacity to show her tongue - Dummy.  


-Cheeky brat - Death scoffed.  


She didn't move to carry out her threats, however, Violet was right.  


  


The next time they met, Violet and she shared a disgusted look at the swarm of creatures that rustled their cloaks in the night.  


-They have the audacity to compare themselves to you - the girl said, eyes closed and fingers tightly clenched around her wand - I find that so offensive.  


-It's charming that you want to defend my honor, but that is not necessary.  


Violet snorted, pointing her wand up as she knelt protectively over Sirius Black's unconscious body.  


-Expecto Patronum.  


There was no bodily form, it was not necessary for her. Instead, the night itself lit up, the moon reflecting the silvery mist that seemed to emanate from every corner, filling the horizon with a pearly glow of fairy light. Death smiled, pleasantly surprised, as the horizon shone, as if Violet had covered the night with sequins.  


-How appropriate - she said, turning to the girl, who sent her a naughty wink - The stars are your patronus.  


  


Surrounded by wizards in cloaks and bone masks, Death watched Violet Potter's last end. Unlike all other times, she did not fight to survive, did not try to deceive her or delay her inevitable end. Instead, when she approached her, her luminous soul almost leapt into her hand, anxiously, as if she could hardly wait for her touch.  


Her vision blurred, then, and Death brought his fingers to her face. Confused, she only realized she was crying when she pulled a trail of tears from her cheeks. Turning the eyes to the small white flame, between her fingers, Death released her briefly, seeing the translucent shape of the girl appear beside her.  


-Why?  


-Because it was necessary - Violet said, smiling.  


-To die? No ... not you - she said, and did not worry when her physical body was lifted in the arms of a giant, flanked by a procession of mockery to the forest, until the interior of the cave was home to just the two of them - I can bring you back.  


-You, offering this to me? - Violet laughed heartily - I think, despite everything, you like my company.  


Death nodded, too tired to pretend not. This, for the first time, shut the girl up.  


-I was always afraid that you would hate me ...  


-Why would you think that? – Death asked.  


-Well ... you never liked me the other times ...  


Confused, Death raised an eyebrow. Violet approached her carefully and touched her gently, almost as if she expected to be slapped.  


Foolish girl. Death pulled her closer to her, burying her face in the strands of light in her hair.  


-What you mean?  


-Everytime I tried to born, you would eventually destroy me - she said, in a tone so affectionate that it would be foolish to imagine that she held a grudge against it - I needed this to happen. I needed to born, I needed to suffer, and I needed to die in the end.  


-Why?  


-Because it is who I am - Violet said, pulling her down and kissing her cheek - I am the pain of childbirth, the light of the stars; glory and triumph; defeat and failure; the pain and obstinacy of the cripples.  


Death turned the eyes to her little soul, a flickering candle light. Weak as she looked, she knew she would burn for eternity and devour all of existence. She could crush it between the fist now, and it would be easy, she had done it more than once, in the past.  


But not this time. Opening her fingers, she let it flow away from her, and Violet laughed triumphantly, happily.  


The cave's interior exploded with light. It poured through the night, like liquid flames, golden like ichor. Its brilliance bathed the distant stars and the dark worlds, expanding so quickly that it soon reached the ends of time and space, permeating it with such a pleasant warmth that Death shivered with contentment.  


She thought it would cease to exist, then, but it didn't. It was, ironically, as if she had never existed before that moment.  


When she opened her eyes, Violet was smiling lovingly at her. Her hair was still black silk, bulky and wild, and her skin seemed to glow, as if small stars marked her like freckles. Pulling her, she kissed her tenderly, without any desire to stop. She tangled her fingers through her hair and attached their bodies together, as if the slightest hint of space between them was offensive.  


They dropped into each other's arms then, and floated on a galaxy tail, lying on a bed of lighted dust. White and black, dark and light, below and above, inside and outside, body and spirit.  


Death and Life.  


-Hello dearest - Violet said to her, as tender as the thrill of an orgasm - I waited so long to meet you...

**Author's Note:**

> If someone actually read this and want to point mistakes I made, I would be glad to correct them


End file.
